Tyrant's Pride
by Rainesama
Summary: Everyone's seen Lion King and knows of Simba's rise to the throne. But what about his uncle's story?


This is probably my most unique and in-depth fic. This was an AP English Language assignment I had to do. I got 100 on this thing! "Lion King" belongs to Disney and I'm not claiming to own it. Remember to R&R! Enjoy!

Tyrant's Pride

There's no way to explain the pain I'm experiencing. The second I hit the ground, I figured I'd just get up and brush myself off. The fire was still spreading, but it was nothing I couldn't get through if I started quickly. I expected nothing more than living as a rogue somewhere, but not this. When I rose to my feet, they had cornered me, and they didn't look to thrilled.

"Ah, my friends," I tried to say.

"Friends? I thought you said we were the enemy," Shenzi said with a conniving smirk on her face. They remembered my earlier comment before the fight broke out.

"Yeah, that's what I heard," Banzai said with a matching expression.

"Ed?" the two looked at their usually clueless companion who wasn't so clueless this time. His laughter was usually dumb and goofy, now it was psychotic and evil. Then their companions started creeping out of the shadows, laughing sadistically. They soon had me cornered against the mountain wall, the fire still spreading. Then without warning, I tried to jump, but I didn't get the chance. One immediately sank his fangs into my neck. And soon his brothers and sisters joined in, biting into my flesh and pulling me down to the ground. I would be their last meal in Pride Rock. He still had his fangs in my neck; I could feel the air escaping me. Everything was growing dark and blurry, and yet, I could still feel the searing pain of their teeth in my skin. My life began to flash before my eyes. I thought back to the days of my youth. I thought back to the highlights of my life. When this struggle for rule began…

I was born into a caring and loving family: my father, mother, brother and I. But even as a prince, I felt like nothing more than a pauper. The world revolved around him. Because he was first-born, he would be king and I would live out my days as the "baby brother" in my cave, alone. Sure I lived in the safety of Pride Rock, but I would be by myself. I had no friends because I chose not to make any. The lionesses were always crowding Mufasa, rather than me. Of course, I guess it's understandable. He shares their annoyingly perky personalities and traits. And seeing as he would be the next king, what better opportunity to get a shot at being queen? I sighed in disgust, watching as they all surrounded that simpleton, asking silly questions. Not being able to take anymore, I slunk away to the end of Pride Rock and into the pride lands to get to the water hole. At least I wouldn't be bothered with annoying chatter there.

I had spoke too soon. A small group of lionesses were there, gossiping about who-knows-what. As I knelt down to drank, one stood out over the rest. Though most lionesses look the same, she looked different. Her features were more mature and humble while the others looked well, plain. I shook my head, females. They're nothing but trouble. I blew my tuft of black hair out of my face.

"Hey there," a voice called to me. I looked up to see the lionesses all looking at me. I looked around, realizing they meant me and approached them.

"You were right, it _is _him!" one of the girls whispered to another, causing them to giggle.

"Aren't you Mufasa's little brother?" another asked. I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"I _do_ have a name," I said, coldly. They were all a little surprised at my outburst.

"Well excuse me, don't get your tail in a knot. And besides, it's not like it matters. You'll still be Mufasa's little brother when he's king!" she said, causing the others to gasp.

"That was rude, Mika!" one of the girls scolded.

"So what? I'm tired of his little superior attitude. He hangs by himself all day, thinking he's too good to hang around us _commoners_. He acts like _he's_ next in line for the throne," the annoying one said before storming off, the others following suit. One of them stayed behind.

"I'm sorry about her little outburst. Mika usually isn't so rude," she said. I finally noticed her and nearly fell on my face. It was Sarabi! And she was talking to _me_?

"Hey, maybe I'll see you around, hmm?" she said kindly before running off with the others. I'll admit it was silly, but ever since I was a cub, I had formed a crush on Sarabi. She was the prettiest, smartest and best huntress out of all the lionesses of Pride Rock. Any male in the pride would be lucky to have her as his mate! Surely the children she would produce would be incredible hunters. It's a shame she never showed interest in anyone.

The next morning, I found that I couldn't sleep, so I stepped outside to see my father sitting there with Mufasa. I quickly hid behind a nearby boulder to listen in.

"When you are king, all of this will be yours," he said to Mufasa who seemed pretty happy about it. I sneered. What would _he_ know about ruling a kingdom?

"Do you see that shadowy area, over there?" my father spoke again.

"Yes."

"That is the Elephant's Graveyard. You must never venture in there. It is filled with poaching and scavenging hyenas that would wish nothing but harm on you," my father spoke again.

"Yes, father," Mufasa answered obediently. Ever the goody-two shoes, I thought with a scowl and snuck back into the cave before anyone spotted me missing.

This would be the life for me: forever in my brother's shadow.

The months passed by quickly and soon we were all teenagers. Everyone had matured and grown. We had all honed our hunting skills and were ready for the burdens of adulthood. Or at least, that's what we thought. Sarabi had grown even more beautiful and skilled and found myself falling for her all over again. She was considered the best huntress in the pride and I would support her on it. Unfortunately, she still seemed uninterested in picking a mate.

I had left to go hunting. I had cornered a young wildebeest by itself and was hiding in the tall grass, ready to make my move when three, gray and strange-looking creatures came out of nowhere and pounced on it. I watched in awe and surprise as one held onto its neck, cutting off its air supply. The other was biting and scratching into its side while the third bit onto its leg, quickly getting kicked back. The child finally succumbed to their attacks and fell dead on the ground. Hyenas, I thought with a growl. They were allowed in the pride lands. They looked as young as me, probably trying to prove they were skilled hunters. I decided to test that theory. The second I came walking out of the shelter of the grass, the three shrieked and hid behind their victim. I smirked. Cowards.

"I-It's a lion! Please don't hurt us Mr. Lion! We just came here to get a snack!" one spoke up, obviously a female.

"Yeah, you know how it is in the graveyard: dark, dry, no source of food for miles around!" another spoke, a male. The third one, who seemed completely clueless, merely uttered gibberish while the other two tried to make excuses.

"Silence!" and they were quiet.

"What's to stop me from ripping the three of you limb from limb?" I said, sounding as intimidating as possible. It was working.

"Well, we could always pay you back! Please, just let us have this one meal and we'll go back and never show our hides in this part of the neighborhood again," the girl spoke.

"Scar?" a voice called from the distance. I quickly turned around to see a lioness headed my way. The hyenas began to panic.

"What are we gonna do? She'll rip us apart!" the male exclaimed.

"Quiet! Hide in the grass," I ordered and they did as they were told, being as quiet as mice. The lioness finally caught up with me.

"Oh, your highness. What are you doing this far from Pride Rock?" she asked. I looked around, trying to think up an excuse.

"Since when does the brother of the king need an excuse to venture out for some peace and quiet?" I asked icily. The lioness got nervous.

"Oh, forgive me your highness, but I was just concerned. We've been receiving reports that hyenas have been venturing out into this part of the pride lands," she said. I merely sighed, "Don't you think I could stand up to a few mangy hyenas?"

She blinked, "Why, of course, sire. Forgive me." She took off immediately after that.

"Whoa! You're Scar? King Mufasa's brother?!" the female almost screamed.

"I believe that lioness already stated the obvious," I said indifferently.

"Wow, the brother of the king just saved our necks," the male said in awe.

"You know what, I think I'll spare you three. On one condition," I said with a smirk. The three looked up at me.

"You'll remain in my debt for this act of kindness. If you do as I say when I need a favor, I'll provide you with a food supply and protection from the other lions. Do we have a deal?" I asked. The three looked at each other and huddled into a group.

"Sure man, you've got yourself a deal," the male walked up to me and shook my paw. The three quickly rushed over to their meal and dug in. I shook my head in disgust and started walking away when I realized something.

"What are your names anyway?" The three looked up at me, swallowing the lumps of food they had in their mouths.

"I'm Shenzi, this guy is Banzai and this weirdo here is Ed," the female introduced, pointing to each member. The one named Ed laughed idiotically, trying to say "hello" before quickly returning to his meal. I smirked and walked off. They might come in handy some day. When I had returned, a small pack of lionesses were once again, gossiping away with smiles donning their features. Though this time, they looked a little more cheerful than usual.

"You, come here," I called to one lioness who pulled herself away from her friend to approach me.

"What's going on? Why is everyone so lively?" I asked. She blinked and stared at me, "I would've thought you'd be the first to know, sire. Your brother has chosen a mate."

__

"Oh, how wonderful," I thought sarcastically. "Who?"

"Why, Sarabi, sire," she said. Time stopped after that. I had thought that I had my chance with Sarabi. I had thought for sure that she had no interest in him. But when I saw her walking down my way with my brother in-tow, I realized that I had been the dark for some time. After gathering information here and there, I found out that she had been secretly meeting Mufasa and the two would run off together, only to go their separate ways when they returned.

"Are you sure? Where will you go?" my older brother asked, concern in his voice. Bah.

"I feel that I need time to reflect, time alone. I feel I will find it out there," I told him as we stood at the end of Pride Rock where it led to the savanna.

"You will be returning though, won't you?" he asked. I sighed, rolling my eyes, "Of course, big brother. Though you annoy the hell out of me, you will always be of my blood and I wouldn't dream of being separated from you." He could detect the sarcasm in my tone and rolled his eyes.

To be perfectly honest, I loved Sarabi. I had hoped that since I couldn't be king, I would at least be blessed to have her by my side, but it seems Mufasa had even taken that from me, so I left. Perhaps I would find something better out there. I suppose I did, more or less.

I had been out in the savanna for quite sometime. I finally came across a water hole, though surrounded by mud, and helped myself. As I helped myself, I spotted a small pride walking past. They probably had a leader of their own who wanted all the females for himself. I sulked and continued to drink when I looked up again and noticed that there was no male in sight! What luck! If I could claim this pride for myself…the possibilities were endless. I quickly rushed up behind them. When they realized I was behind them, they stopped and faced me.

"Who's that?" I heard someone whisper. I looked down and growled, a cub. That would make this more difficult. Lion custom states that in order to claim a pack of lionesses for yourself, you have to kill their cubs and make them raise yours. I growled and ran after them at that instant, causing the cubs to run and lionesses to scatter. I was quickly coming up behind one who kept yelling for her mother. Luck, unfortunately, was on her side as a lioness came up from the side and scooped her out of harm's way, my way. I growled and ran after her. The only problem with chasing a lioness is keeping up. They tend to weigh much less than males. That's why they make the better hunters. I was losing distance with her when she made her way behind the rest of the lionesses who were all growling and baring their teeth at me. One lioness had the four lion cubs protected underneath her in crouched positions. I came to a halt. It seemed that these lionesses were willing to fight for their children, so I gave up and turned away.

I eventually found dinner in a lone gazelle that was eating from the grass. I crouched down in the taller ones, waiting for opportunity, and then struck! Sinking my fangs into its neck, I wrapped my paws around it and pulled it down to the ground. It struggled, but I refused to let go. I hadn't had a good meal in a while and I was intent on getting this one. Its struggles eventually became weaker and weaker until it didn't move at all, and then I feasted. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that someone was watching me.

"It's very foolish to sneak up on a lion. Unless you're looking for a death wish," I said without turning from my food. The person came from their hiding place and I raised a brow. A lion cub, more to the fact, one of the cubs I was trying to get my claws into.

"Get out of here before I finish what your mother stopped me from doing," I said before biting into my meal.

"I-I won't be long. I saw the way you took down that gazelle. It was…amazing," she said as she slowly inched toward me. I rolled my eyes and turned to face her. She flinched under my gaze.

"Is there a point you're trying to make?" I asked, growing impatient.

"I wanted to learn how to hunt like that," she said, seemingly awed with my very presence. I raised a brow.

"Who are you?" I asked before turning back to my meal.

"My name's Zira. I'm 'sposed to be the leader of the pride when my mom passes away," she said proudly.

"Oh goody. Tell me child, why is it I nearly killed you, yet now you're here, admiring my hunting skills?" I asked.

"Well, though the other adults didn't wanna say it, I do..." she started and I turned around again.

"I heard the older lionesses talking and they've been complaining that they don't have a male to lead the pride. They talked about you, but then they said "no" because you tried to kill their children," she said matter-of-factly.

"And now you're here to say they've changed their minds?" I looked at her as she came up in front of me. She nodded. I merely rolled my eyes and went back to my food. She realized I wouldn't budge and took the hint and left.

Living alone in the savanna had taught me something. That it's boring as hell when you're by yourself. So, swallowing my pride, I ventured back to the pride lands. Needless to say, people were surprised to see me, as heads turned and whispers were exchanged as I came to Pride Rock.

"Scar!" Mufasa said in a surprised tone and he came up to me, hugging me. Not trying to ruin this _heart-moving_ moment, I hugged him back, a smirk on my face.

"Finally decided to come back, did you?" Mufasa asked.

"Yes, I finally realized that you'd all be lost without me, so I came back," I said in a joking manner, causing everyone laugh.

It had been a few weeks after that _precious_ moment. I started to get comfortable living the life of the "king's brother". Granted it wasn't the best, I had a trump card: someday my brother would croak, leaving me with the crown. I sat in my cave, smugly, reveling in the thought.

"Scar? Oh, Scar?" I sighed, lying on my side. I had almost forgot to mention that there was always a downfall to living as a monarch: an annoying stooge. Mufasa had hired this annoying hornbill, Zazu, as his personal adviser. The bird made it his business to meddle in my affairs and boss everyone around as if _he_ were king. The only people he didn't sass were the king and queen. Ah, Sarabi. I guess it's safe to say that by that time, I had gotten over my lovesickness for her. Besides, it was just a silly crush and I had long ago outgrown it.

"What is it?" I finally answered him as he approached me.

"The king has requested your appearance. He has some important news," the hornbill spoke before finally leaving me in peace. With every ounce of strength, I forced myself out of my cave to the gathering of lionesses in front of the cliffs of Pride Rock.

"I have a wonderful announcement: we have a new addition to the family and a prince for Pride Rock!" Mufasa proclaimed. My eyes widened. Sarabi? Pregnant? I took off for my cave immediately, making up the excuse of tiredness, seeing as how it was the middle of the night. Tomorrow morning would be the brat's celebration where he would steal everything that should be mine!

I was rudely woken up by the sound of cheering and stomping animals. They had seen the brat. Now everyone in the kingdom knew. I yawned and stretched, heading towards to exit to take in the sun's rays when I heard a squeaking in the distance. I slowly turned around, spotting a little white mouse. I had always wondered if anything was living in that tiny little hole in the corner. I slowly crept towards it, and pounced. I sat down, so depressed about my situation that was I was actually making conversation with my lunch.

"I shall never be king…" I said aloud, though contempt was masked with humor in my voice.

"And you shall never see the light of another day," I chuckled, pulling the little mouse towards my mouth, "Adieu."

"Hasn't your mother ever taught you not to play with your food?" an annoying squawk came from the distance. I sighed, pinning the mouse under my paw. I sighed, Zazu again.

"Good morning Zazu," I said in a phony, yet polite tone.

"Good morning, Scar. Though, I doubt there's anything good about it, "he said in his usual busybody tone. Losing myself in the conversation, I also loosened my grip and my lunch rushed back into his hole.

"Oh look Zazu, you made me lose my lunch."

"You're going to lose more than that when the king gets through with you. He's as mad as hippo with a hernia," he said. By that time, I was advancing on him. The hornbill would have to suffice as a meal.

"Oh I quiver with fear!" I joked and pounced on him as he tried to make his escape. I got him.

"Scar," a commanding voice spoke in the distance. I turned around to see Mufasa standing at the exit.

"Drop him."

"Impeccable timing, sire," the hornbill stuck his beak out. I spat him out. He tasted gamy, anyway.

"Oh, Mufasa! Come to mingle here with the commoners?" I joked as I headed back inside.

"Why weren't you at the coronation of Simba?"

"As the king's brother, you should've been first in line!" the hornbill flew at me, at which I quickly snapped at him, causing him to take shelter behind the king as he usually does.

"I was first in line. Until the little hairball was born," I retorted, getting the bird's face. Mufasa got in mine.

"That hairball is my son, and your future king," Mufasa lectured. Completely unfazed, I headed for the exit, "Oh, I shall have to practice my curtsy."

"Don't turn your back on me, Scar!" he ordered. I stopped and looked back, "No, maybe it's you who shouldn't turn your back on me." In a flip second, he was in front of me in my face, "Is that a challenge?!"

Keeping my calm demeanor, I continued to smile, "Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you, Mufasa. When it comes to brains, I have the lion's share, but when it comes to brute strength…" I slunk past him, heading towards the nearest water hole.

"I'm at the shallow end of the dream pool."

The next morning, I was lying about in the shaded parts of the cliffs when the little hairball prince came around the corner.

"Hey Uncle Scar, guess what?" he asked in his usual perky voice as he approached me. I rolled my eyes and muttered, "I despise guessing games."

"My dad just showed me the whole kingdom, and I'm gonna rule it all!" he chuckled haughtily.

"Oh goody," I uttered and fell to my side. Simba climbed onto my head.

"When I'm king, what'll that make you?"

"A monkey's uncle." He laughed and rolled off of me, looking me in the face, completely unafraid of me. If only he knew how much I disliked him.

"You're so weird."

"You have no idea," I said with a smirk. The little brat was easy to manipulate. That gave me an idea. I got up and walked a few paces in front of him.

"So your daddy showed you the whole kingdom, did he? He didn't tell you about that shaded area, did he?" I asked, a smirking curling my lips.

"Yeah, he said I couldn't go there," the cub said with a frown. I put on my phoniest dramatic and concerned expression, "Then he's absolutely right! It's far too dangerous. Only the bravest lions go there."

"Well I'm brave," he said, getting up and walking towards me.

"Don't be ridiculous child, the Elephant Graveyard is far too-Oops!" I covered my mouth. I had him now.

"The "Elephant" what? Cool!" he exclaimed, walking towards the edge to look at the shaded area.

"Oh dear, I've said too much," I smirked, pulling him to my side, "But you have to promise me you'll never go to that dreadful place." I hugged him close, making him think I cared.

"Aw, all right."

"I'm only looking out for my favorite nephew."

"I'm your only nephew."

"All the more reason for me to be protective." The little cub would go regardless, I thought happily. If only those morons hadn't botched it up.

"Now you scamper off, and remember: it's our little secret!" I called to him as he disappeared around the corner. I smirked and walked off.

After striking that little deal with those hyenas, they had become my little "henchmen", if you will. I would allow them passage into the pride lands as long as they promised me favors. At the moment, I was off to see how the results came up.

Things seemed to be going according to plan.

Shenzi, Banzai and Ed had Simba and one of his little friends cornered between a large pile of bones. I watched atop of the steep hill they had tried to climb. The little cub tried a futile attempt at roaring at them. It only humored them.

"That's it?" Shenzi asked incredulously.

"Come on, do it again."

He roared again, but this time, it wasn't coming from him. I looked to the exit to see Mufasa show up and attack the three, pinning them against the ground. The three tried fruitlessly to make an excuse.

"Silence! If you ever come near my son again-"

"Oh he was your son? Did you know?"

"No! Did you?"

"No!" Both Shenzi and Banzai turned to their witless companion.

"Ed?" Who nodded like a buffoon. Mufasa roared in anger.

"Toodles," Banzai muttered and the three took off as fast as their legs could carry them. Needless to say, Mufasa scolded his son and escorted them out of the graveyard as I watched with a scowl. They had failed. I found the trio shortly after, lamenting over their last rush-in with the king.

"…Man I hate lions."

"They're so pushy."

"And hairy."

"And man are they, UGLY!" Shenzi and Banzai said together and busted out laughing. I chose that time to make my appearance.

"Oh, surely lions aren't all that bad." The two nearly jumped out of their skin.

"Oh, it's only you Scar."

"For a moment there, I thought it was somebody important," Shenzi remarked and I scowled. It went unnoticed.

"…Ooh, I like that. He isn't king, but he's still so proper," she complimented me shortly after. I brought out what was left of my recent hunt: a zebra's leg and the three jumped at it immediately.

"I practically gift-wrapped those cubs for you and you couldn't even dispose of them," I dropped the leg and they dug in.

"Well, it wasn't like they was alone, Scar," Shenzi said with her mouth full.

"Yeah, what were we supposed to do? Kill Mufasa?" Banzai asked. An idea sparked in my head, "Exactly." They looked up at my cluelessly.

I should've thought of it before. Kill Mufasa! It was so crazy it was brilliant! It took some time, but I eventually got it through to the three. There was a herd of wildebeest that always gathered in a certain spot atop a steep hill to graze.

"Why'd you have to bring me way out here?"

"It's a surprise. Stay here. We wouldn't want you running off again like yesterday."

"You know?!"

"Oh Simba, everybody knows about that. Now, why don't you stay here and work on that little roar of yours?" I smirked and walked off; leaving the cub under a tree that was directly below the hill. In a hurry, I rushed to the top of the hill from another direction, signaling the hyenas. Everything was going according to plan. I would soon be king! The wildebeest would chase the cub into the gorge, Mufasa would go after him and both would be crushed to death. As I heard the sound of stomping hooves, I hurried over to the cliff tops where Mufasa and Zazu were.

"Mufasa! Stampede! In the gorge! Simba's down there!" I acted out of breath and panicked. He fell for it, hook line and sinker. We rushed down as far as we possibly could to see the cub clinging to an old tree branch. It would give way any second. Mufasa, being the heroic type, rushed down to save his son. After knocking out a panic-stricken Zazu, I headed to the top of the cliff. Things didn't go according to plan after all. Mufasa had persevered and managed to scale the mountain wall. It seemed I would have to take matters into my own hands.

"Scar! Brother, help me!" he cried as he clung onto the rocks for dear life. I smirked; it felt so good to have him at my mercy. To finally have him come to me and beg for my help. This one little moment would be the stepping stone to my promotion. I would soon rule all! In an instant, I outstretched my claws and dug them into his paws. He roared and pain and searched my eyes for an explanation. I pulled close to his ears and whispered.

"Long live the king."

And then I pulled him from the cliffs and allowed him to fall to his death while Simba screamed. With a sigh, I headed down the cliff tops after the last wildebeest took off. A lot of dust had gathered in the air, making it a little difficult to see unless a foot distanced you. Then I spotted them. Mufasa's carcass lying under that same old tree that he tried to save Simba on. I put on my most serious expression and walked closer, spotting Simba crying under his father's paw. I gasped.

"What have you done?" In fear, the cub rushed out from under his paw, trying to explain. I pulled him close and he cried against my leg.

"I-I didn't mean to…"

"It's all right. Nobody ever _means_ to do these things. But the king is dead," I tried to be as cold and serious as possible, grabbing the boy's attention.

"And if it weren't for you, he'd still be alive."

"Wha-What do I do?"

"Run. Run away and never return." Being the gullible little tyke that he was, he took off. The trio arrived shortly.

"Kill him."

They returned shortly, reporting their mission complete. They had killed the prince. Now for the performance that would skyrocket me into rule: I had gathered all the lionesses and told them the news. Mufasa and Simba had both died in the gorge. But this wouldn't go in misery. I promised them I'd rule in Mufasa's place and that I would join lions and hyenas into harmony. The hyenas came creeping out the shadows, shocking the lionesses. As I had promised, the hyenas would live in the pride lands when I was king.

Things went well, though the lionesses had trouble adjusting to sharing their home with the hyenas that had my permission to order them around. Of course, in every kingdom, there will be conflicts. The waterholes began to dry up and the herds were becoming scarcer. This was ridiculous! A few years of rule and already, the hyenas were complaining. As I sat in my new throne room, I chewed on a bone while Zazu sang a sad, miserable song. I had taken the liberty of locking inside the ribcage of one the past hunts. Though he was imprisoned, he was safe from the mercy of the hyenas. Had I let him run loose, the hyenas would've killed him long ago for having such a big beak. The lionesses had accepted me, though not completely. And I could tell they were growing to dislike my leadership. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed came walking into my throne room.

"Scar, there's no more food or water," Shenzi spoke up.

"Yeah, it's dinner time and we ain't got no stinkin' entries!" Banzai exclaimed. Now the hyenas were complaining, "It's the lionesses' job to hunt."

"The lionesses won't hunt."

"Oh…eat Zazu," I said, growing a little frustrated.

"What?"

"All you need is a little spice and he should make a good meal." Zazu tried to make excuses to save his miserable life.

"Things weren't this bad when Mufasa was around," I heard Banzai mutter.

"What did you say?!" I almost yelled.

"I-I I said Que pasa?" Banzai said.

"Good, now get out."

Growing tired from all the complaining, I took a stand on top of Pride Rock.

"Sarabi!"

The proud widow of Mufasa came walking up to me as the hyenas barked and snapped at her.

"Why aren't the lionesses hunting?"

"There's no food left. The water's gone and herds have moved on."

"That's ridiculous. You're just not looking hard enough."

"There's nothing left! The only choice we have is to leave Pride Rock."

"Don't be ridiculous, we're staying here."

"Then you have sentenced us to death."

"I am the king, I can do whatever I want."

"If you were half the king Mufasa was-" she started and this boiled me over and I turned and struck her.

"I'm TEN TIMES the king the Mufasa was!" Then lightning struck and I saw a vision that chilled me to the bone. He was standing there atop a cliff, glaring at me hatefully.

"M-Mufasa? It can't be. You're dead," I backed away slowly, shocked to see him. Sarabi came to and looked up at him.

"Mufasa?"

"No mom, it's me, Simba. I'm finally home," he said, embracing her. I raised a brow and then smirked. It all made sense now. Those idiots never could get a job completely done.

"Ah Simba. How good it is to see you…alive," I glared at the trio who flinched under my gaze.

"Give me one good reason not to tear you apart," he sneered at me. This was bad. The boy had grown as big as his father, now that I got a good look at him. He wasn't the weak and small cub I had manipulated so long ago.

"Because, I...am…your…family," I managed to say under his gaze, "It's the hyenas! They're the enemy! You must understand. The responsibilities of rule-"

"Are no longer yours. Step down Scar," he ordered. I smirked, "Well I'd like to do that. But you see them?" I pointed towards the hyenas.

"They think I'm king."

"Well we don't." I turned to the right to see Nala, Simba's childhood friend, and the rest of the lionesses.

"Simba is the rightful king." I had one last resort.

"Did you ever tell them why you left?" Simba turned to me as well as everyone else.

"Well, now's your chance to explain. Tell them, who is responsible for Mufasa's death?!" Everyone turned to him immediately. I held my breath. If I still had my hold on him, he would still believe that he was to blame for the death of his father.

"I am." I silently thanked the kings above for watching over me. I took this to my advantage, publicly criticizing him and blaming him for his crime as if he were in court, slowly leading him to the edge of the cliff; the sound of lightning made him lose his footing and fall off. He grasped onto the edge, the same way his father did before I sent him to his death.

"Now, this looks familiar." I dug my outstretched claws into his paws, earning a yell from him. And like I did with his father, I pulled close to his ear.

"I have a little secret. I killed Mufasa." In a matter of seconds, he had me pinned on the ground, his paw around my neck.

"Murderer!" Everyone stared.

"Tell them the truth," he commanded. I smiled nervously, "But truth is in the eye of the-". He tightened his grip around my neck.

"I did it," I muttered.

"So they can hear you."

"_I _killed Mufasa!" I yelled for all to hear. The hyenas jumped on Simba after that, followed by the lionesses. This gave me the perfect opportunity to run off. It was obvious that after this fight, I wouldn't be king anymore. My dream of rule was dashed to bits by the tiny little hairball I could've sworn was so easy to take out. He spotted me heading up the cliff and chased after me. The lightning had started a fire to all the dry trees and plants and it created a circle around us.

"Surely you can't kill me!" I looked at him incredulously, wondering what my fate would be.

"No, I'm not you. Run. Run away Scar. And never return," he ordered. My exact same words. I bowed my head in shame and slowly began to slink off. Then I noticed some small rocks and pebbles, glowing red and hot from the fire.

"As you wish…your _majesty_!" I threw them in his face and attacked. Unfortunately, Simba had become quite the fighter and I had my work cut out for me. I eventually knocked him to the ground and jumped on him, only to be kicked over him and over the small cliff.

And that's how I found myself here.

The second I hit the ground, I figured I'd just get up and brush myself off. The fire was still spreading, but it was nothing I couldn't get through if I started quickly. I expected nothing more than living as a rogue somewhere, but not this. When I rose to my feet, the hyenas had cornered me, and they didn't look too thrilled. Apparently, they lost to the lionesses.

"Ah, my friends," I tried to say.

"Friends? I thought you said we were the enemy," Shenzi said with a conniving smirk on her face. They remembered my earlier comment before the fight broke out.

"Yeah, that's what I heard," Banzai said with a matching expression.

"Ed?" the two looked at their usually clueless companion who wasn't so clueless this time. His laughter was usually dumb and goofy, now it was psychotic and evil. Then their companions started creeping out of the shadows, laughing sadistically. They soon had me cornered against the mountain wall, the fire still spreading. Then without warning, I tried to jump, but I didn't get the chance. One immediately sank his fangs into my neck. And soon his brothers and sisters joined in, biting into my flesh and pulling me down to the ground. I would be their last meal in Pride Rock. He still had his fangs in my neck; I could feel the air escaping me. Everything was growing dark and blurry, and yet, I could still feel the searing pain of their teeth in my skin. But my death would not go in vain. I recalled one last moment in my life that the other's never found out about:

While living in the savanna, I had eventually coaxed that pack of lionesses into making me their leader. Zira, the young cub who had approached me, was turning into a fine, sadistic little huntress. Her son would carry on my legacy when I passed away. And she certainly wouldn't sit around and do nothing after hearing word of my death. I took the initiative to bring them to the pride lands during my rule. Unfortunately, Zira's first-born, Nuka, turned out to be a cowardly, gangly youth who cared for nothing more than his own well-being and looking good in front of his mother. Her second child, Vitani, was a great huntress and a fighter. Unfortunately, she'd have to choose a mate, who would rule instead, so she was out of the question. When they said "3rd time's the charm", they weren't kidding. Zira bore a third child, a son. She named him Kovu and he seemed perfect for the job. So it seemed Simba and his pride would have hell even after my death. Kovu, my heir, would see to that.


End file.
